


Bride of All Unquiet Things

by KillTheDirector



Series: Come The Avarice [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Will Graham, Hallucinations, Mention of terminating the pregnancy, Minor Jack/Will but only if you squint, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a stirring in her womb, and when she leaves the doctor's office, the Stag stands alone at the end of the road, it's beetle black gaze fixed upon her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride of All Unquiet Things

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's rewatching Hannibal?

She dreams that she is in the middle of a dark forest. 

Snow crunches under Will's bare feet, and her breath leaves her mouth in terrified huffs. She knows that she's being watched. 

Turning, Will's eyes catch upon movement coming from the line of the trees. Her heart thuds loudly in her ears, and she wants to run but there are roots growing from the soles of her feet into the cold ground. A scream claws at the inside of her thoat, but limbs are growing inside her stomach, choking her. 

Will watches as the Stag, alive but with scars crossing over its body like a road map, gracefully steps into the light. They stare at one another before it's joined by a doe that's as pale as the full moon, its eyes milky white but still all seeing; a swoop of dread coils in Will's stomach when the Doe stares _into_ her. 

There is a soft rustling from the trees, and Will looks to see the two beasts have been joined by a smoky grey fawn. 

()()

Will wakes up with the taste of the ocean filling her mouth. A strangled noise tumbles from her as she falls out of bed and scrambles for the toilet. 

Emptying her stomach, Will rests her head against the white seat and pants roughly. Her stomach rolls, and soon there's the press of a firm hand between her shoulder blades. 

"A nightmare?" She wants to cry, but instead looks up at Hannibal with a grimace that could pass as a smile. 

"Do you even care?" His answer is a thin curling of his mouth, and he soon leaves her to her vomit. 

()()

She wonders why she let him in, let him carve away at her defenses until they've begun sleeping together regularly. 

Hannibal's fingers are wrapped loosely around her throat, and his maroon eyes stare down at her unblinkingly while he thrusts in and out. 

Will doesn't cry out her pleasure like she did that very first time they had sex, but she quivers while she comes and he holds her for hours after.

()()

He had shown up like a bad dream and left just as quickly. 

Will pulls up to her house and notices that none of the lights are on. She eyes the darkened windows warily, and grips the pocket knife she always keeps in her purse with sweaty fingers. 

Her dogs greet her at the door, but there isn't any sign of Hannibal, nor is there any sign that he had been there ever. 

Will laughs hollowly, and wonders if she had hallucinated the man ever being there, but the bruises wrapped around her throat and decorating her thighs tell a different story. 

She hears the Stag's soft breathing coming from the open window. 

()() 

Will chokes on her vomit and decides, while laying on the cold tile floor of her bathroom, to confirm her suspicions. 

While she purchases an at home pregnancy test, the cashier gives her a congratulatory smile. "Have a good day!" The woman chirps, bagging Will's purchase as if she were wrapping a gift. 

The show of teeth Will gives her pulls at the scars covering her face. 

()() 

She calls Jack when it reads positive. 

His silence on the other line is sharp, and the rage Will can feel seeping into every cell of her body has her head spinning. She doesn't know if he'll come when he hangs up the phone, but hours later, he stands in her doorway. 

"What were you thinking?" His voice hasn't raised in volume, though Will knows he wants to shake her and scream. She stares down at her folded hands instead, and imagines that she can feel every cell beginning to divide in her womb. 

"I wasn't." The admission hurts, and her scars throb. Jack sighs as if he's being deflated, and he sits down beside her. 

"Are you going to..." He hesitates, rolls the term in his mouth with distaste. "Get rid of it?" 

Will has thought about this, about her stability (or lack there of), of the child growing up only to find out who their father was. She has imagined a child with her hair and Hannibal's eyes. 

"No," she whispers,"I'm not." 

()()

Hospitals are Will's least favorite place to be, but due to her keeping the child, it's a necessary evil. The doctor is all smiles and congratulations. "And is this the father?" The woman's smile is bright against her coffee colored skin when she looks at Jack who sits uncomfortably. 

Will thinks of what it would be like to have Jack be the father of the child growing in her, but then shoves thought away as quickly as it had come. There had been rumors circulating in the acadamy and among the agents, of how Will had fucked her way into becoming a special agent. 

"No, he's just a friend." 

()()

The afternoon sunlight steams down when they get out of the office. "Six weeks," Jack mutters, "He was there _six weeks_ ago, and you didn't even think to tell me?" 

Will ignores his ranting though guilt eats away at her. She clenches the ultrasound photo of the fetus in one hand, the paper cutting into her skin. 

The Stag is at the end of the road, it's beetle black gaze fixed upon her.


End file.
